Trials of the Heart
by Psychotic Pikachu
Summary: It's Misty's birthday and she's staying at the Viridian Grand Hotel. What she didn't expect though, was to meet up with the one man she has spent her life trying to forget. (Rated PG-13 for mild language)


Trials of the Heart  
by Psychotic Pikachu  
---------------------  
Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon but I will soon, you just watch!  
  
  
Sunlight streamed in through the open curtains, engulfing the room in it's light. A woman sat up in bed, her long red hair shining, engulfed by the sudden rays of warmth. She yawned, streching her arms out over her head. She quietly hummed "Happy Birthday To Me" as she slid out from under the covers and began to make the bed. "So I'm 23 today, the years sure do fly eh Togepi?"  
  
"Togi!" The little egg said grinning. She smiled.  
  
"Funny how this day brings back bad memories..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Pikachu? We're passing through Viridian now, brings back memories huh?"  
  
"Pika?" Said the small pokemon, peeping it's head out of the small backpack. It was still early so Pikachu was catching up on a little rest. Ash however was an early riser.   
  
"C'mon, let's go get you healed."  
  
"Cha..."  
  
"You hungry too? I guess we could rustle up some grub."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Heh, yeah, I guess we deserve it." Ash and Pikachu made their way through the town. 'Hard to believe it's been 11 years' thought Ash. He removed his worn red pokemon league hat from his head, than compared it to the brand new one on Pikachu. When he had joined the pokemon league he had gotten another one of the offical hats, but he gave it to Pikachu, the old one had too many memories to just give it up. "Charmander's Pizza's... you up for pizza Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Heh, ain't exactly breakfast but oh well." They made their way inside. A waiter who had been busy cleaning the floors came over.   
  
"We usually don't get customers this early, can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, one small pepperoni, and one small poke-chow for Pikachu here." Said Ash.  
  
"Coming right up sir, say isn't that a offical pokemon league hat? Wait, you wouldn't be...Ash Ketchum?!"  
  
"Heh, I see you follow the league, good for you."  
  
"Wow, you're the greatest, could I get an autograph for my son?" Ash laughed.  
  
"Sure, it's great to have fans," he said pulling out a small notebook. He tore out a piece and scribbled down his name. He smiled and handed it over.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much, but there's something I forgot that I can't put my finger on..."  
  
"Our Pizza's?"  
  
"Oops, oh yeah..." said the waiter bringing the order into the back.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Happy Birthday Misty!" yelled the trio of sisters.  
  
"Oh you guys are too much," said Misty smiling. She looked at the balloons and streamers hung about the room.   
  
"Oh, c'mon! Open them!" Said Daisy.   
  
"Yeah! Open them!" Said Violet.   
  
"Mine first!" Said Lily. Misty looked at the 3 brightly wrapped packages on the table. She opened the smallest one first. From Lily, it said. She tore open the wrapping and found a small metallic case inside with decrotive groves. She opened it up.  
  
"A water stone! How'd you know?" Asked Misty.  
  
"I saw the trouble you were having with Poliwhirl during the match you lost to that kid from Viridian, I thought you'd want it."  
  
"Thanks Lily," said Misty setting the case aside. She then went for the slightly bigger package, with the bright red ribbon. Her favorite color. She tore open the packaging.  
  
"Ha, slow down Misty, it aint going to disappear or anything," said Daisy laughing. Misty opened it to find a beautiful red dress, once again her favorite color. She held it up, admiring the handiwork.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful, thank you Daisy!"  
  
"I made it myself," said Daisy, blushing.  
  
"It shows," said Violet, laughing. Daisy shoved her a bit. "Don't forget mine!" Pleaded Violet. Misty moved onto the largest of the packages. It was wrapped in yellow gift wrap with Pikachus covering it. Inside she found a smaller box, inside of that was an extremely tiny box.  
  
"Violet you sneak!" Misty exclaimed. Violet laughed. Inside the small box Misty found a pokeball. She pressed the small white button on the front and a bright white light streamed out of the front.   
  
"A Todile! Oh it's so cute!" Said Misty grabbing the small pokemon in her arms. It growled happily. She put it back into the pokeball.  
  
"I knew you'd like it," said Violet.   
  
"Oh you guys are the best!" She said giving them all hugs.   
  
"Well, you haven't seen the best yet, Togepi?" Said Daisy, and the little egg pokemon jumped onto the table holding a small certificate.   
  
"Togi!"  
  
"What is this? Oh my..." Misty said picking it up. "How did you afford this!?"  
  
"We all chipped in a little money," said Lily happily.  
  
"Yeah, that modeling deal we got really paid off," said Daisy. Misty looked at the small certificate in her hand. It was a reservation to the Deluxe Suite at the Viridian Grand Hotel. All of a sudden a horn sounded outside.   
  
"That's your Taxi, now go!" Yelled Violet.  
  
"But I'm not even packed!" Protested Misty.  
  
"Don't worry about it! We've got a suitcase for you already!" Said Daisy. The horn sounded again. Misty grabbed Togepi, her presents, the suitcase and ran out the door. She was loading into the car when she heard Lily call out "Misty! The ticket!" She groaned, ran back to the gym, grabbed the ticket, and ran back. She watched her sisters wave as they pulled out of the drive. She and Togepi waved back.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Joy, can you heal my pokemon?" Asked Ash.  
  
"Why sure, you're Ash Ketchum aren't you?" said the cheerful nurse as she took his pokeballs.  
  
"Am I a household name now or something?"   
  
"Sure are, you're the youngest person to even join the pokemon league, you don't know how many little kids come in here telling me someday they're gonna be as great as the amazing Ash Ketchum," she said putting the pokeballs into the machine.  
  
"Heh, reminds me of myself as a kid."  
  
"So, what're you doing in this neck of the woods?"   
  
"I donno really, just reliving the memories I guess."  
  
"Oh." said the Nurse. Ash sat back on one of the benches. He looked up at the celing and sighed.   
  
"If only I could do it all over again..." he murmered to himself. Pikachu looked at him a bit puzzled. All of a sudden he heard a small ding go off.  
  
"Your pokemon are ready Ash," said the Nurse putting the small red-topped balls onto the counter. He took them, inserting each into a small notch on his belt, and turned to leave.   
  
"So whadda ya say we get ourselves a hotel room eh Pikachu?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Here ya are Miss, don't worry, your fares already been paid." Said the driver.   
  
"Thanks," said Misty stepping out of the car onto the cement sidewalk. She gave the man a five dollar bill.   
  
"Thank ya kindly Miss," the man said, tiping his hat before driving off. Misty looked up at the huge building that stood in front of her.   
  
"This is gonna be great Togepi!" She exclaimed walking in. The little egg looked around the brightly lit interior in awe and smiled happily. She walked up to the front desk, it was made of pure marble. "Hi, I have a reservation," she said to the lady at the front desk. The woman smiled and took her small ticket. She seemed a little shocked at first, but then rang a small bell and a man took a hold of her suitcase and began to bring it up. She was about to follow him up when she saw a small crowd of people. She looked over and saw a tall man standing in the crowd with a smiling Pikachu standing on his cap.   
  
"Wow, can I have your autograph Mr. Ketchum!?" She heard a small boy yell out.   
  
'Ash is here!?' Misty thought. She hid her face behind her arm and quickly made her way into the elevator where the bellhop was waiting. The man pressed the button for the 28th floor. The heavy metal doors slowly close shut and the elevator began to make it's way up. Misty leaned against a corner, listening to the elevator music. She put a hand to her face. Togepi looked at her puzzled. 'Ash...' she thought, 'It's been 6 long years... but I don't think it's been long enough..."  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is your floor."  
  
"Oh, oh yeah," Misty said. She made her way off into a small hallway. The man followed her out nd then walked up to the large wooden door. He reached into his pocket and produced a small key which he inserted into the small slot in the door. Misty watched as the doors opened revieling a lush interior. "It's so big..." Misty said trailing off. Togepi happily jumped out of her arms and started running around the huge room. Misty didn't notice, instead she just stood in awe. All of a sudden she broke out of it. "YIPPIE!" She screamed jumping into one of the large beds.   
  
"If you need anything just use that phone," the man said pointing to a phone over on a desk. Misty nodded and than proceeded to jump on the bed. The man laughed and left the room. Togepi saw her jumping around and decided it looked like fun. It jumped onto the bed and started trying to jump but had a little bit of trouble due to it's small legs. It decided to just sit there and left Misty's bouncing propel it into the air. Misty laughed when she saw it flying around. She caught it in mid-air and then fell back onto the bed laughing. "Oh, I feel like a kid again!" She exclaimed. Togepi smiled and clapped it's hands. Misty sighed.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, I can get a free room, as long as I sign your Masters wall of fame?" Asked Ash. The man nodded. Ash gave Pikachu a high-five. "Geez, I really got to get out more often, I didn't know us Masters got so many privledges!" Ash took a small black marker and proceeded over to the wall. He looked at some of the other names, Bruno, Lance, A.J. "Geez, the guys never told me about any of this! Those little sneaks! Hey look Pikachu, theres Gary," Ash said pointing to a small name, "hey, and it's Professor Oak!" Ash said pointing to yet another name. "Why does no one ever tell me anything?!" Ash proceeded to sign his name, right next to Professor Oak's and Gary's. "Us guys from Pallet gotta stick together eh Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded, then pointed at the marker. "Heh, sure, why not?" Ash drew all over Pikachu's small paw, getting it wet with ink, Pikachu then pressed his paw into the large wall, leaving an imprint. Ash wrote "Pikachu" right next to it.   
  
Retuning to the desk the man handed him a key. Ash thanked the man with a tip of his hat and then walked off. "C'mon Pikachu, let's check out what this place has."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Misty opened up her suitcase. 'Time to put these presents to use' She thought. First she removed the water stone from it's small metallic case. She removed a pokeball from her belt and opened it up. Out came the tadpole like pokemon. "Poliwhirl, c'mere," she said motioning for it to come over. It walked over and she pet it. "Here we go," she said putting the stone to the pokemon's forehead. It began to glow with a bright white light. The light formed into a larger version of the old pokemon, this one with ripping muscles. "Yay! I got a Poliwrath!" She said hugging it. It smiled before being put back into it's ball. Next Misty removed the dress from it's box and lay it on the bed. "That's for later," she said plunging her Arm deep into the bag. She emerged with a pokeball. "C'mon Todile, time to get you some training!" She said pocketing the ball and walking out the door.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ash and Pikachu looked around, admiring the works of art all around them. One was a sculpture of a wise-looking Pikachu encrusted with jewels. "Ancient ancestor or something?" Ash asked. Pikachu smiled. Ash was looking around when he saw a door. "Pokemon Training Area... yes! That's for us Pikachu!" Ash said running through the doors. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" He yelled as he made his way through the halls. All of a sudden Pikachu put on a burst of spped and passed Ash like it was nothing. "Hey! You're using Agility! No fair!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Misty walked out of the day-care center. "See ya Todile! I'll be back in a bit!" She yelled to it. Todile waved back. "So, what do you wanna do Togepi? Should we hit the pool?" She asked it. Just then a small yellow blur ran past them. "What the hell?" Misty said. She turned to see a figure running towards her.  
  
"Oh jeez! Watch out!" He yelled. Misty screamed as he plowed into her knocking them all over.   
  
"Owwwww..." Misty said rubbing her head.  
  
"Oh, jeez I'm sorry Miss, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said as he helped her to her feet. She looked at him. Misty gasped.  
  
"Sorry..." The man said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Ash!?" She exclaimed.   
  
"Huh, have we met? Oh you must be a fan," He said, extending his hand. She batted it away. He was a little shocked.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, I challange you to a battle! Right now!"  
  
"Huh? A little confident aren't we? Sure I'll face you, let's go!"   
  
'Arrogant son-of-a-bitch...' She thought. They made their way into a training area. A few men were training but made way for Ash. Misty readied a pokeball in her hand.   
  
"Go Charizard!" Ash yelled hurling the red-topped ball. Out came a magestic red-dragon. It's sharp claws glistening. "Gyrados! Go!" Misty yelled, hurling her ball. The large sea creature reared it's head and exposed it's huge fangs. "Ash Ketchum, for all the pain you have caused me...you will pay..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 2,  
  
Charizard and Gyrados began to stare each other down, each awaiting their trainers commands. Then the cold silence was broken and the fight began. "Gyrados! Hydro Pump!" Yelled Misty, her eyes narrowed.   
  
"Charizard! Rely on flying tatics! Don't let it hit you!" Yelled Ash! Charizard nodded and flapped his huge wings, propeling himself into the air. Gyrados began firing several high pressured blasts of water. Charizard did his best to miss the sprays. Keeping himself airborne he constantly adjusted the beating of his wings, narrowly missing the blasts.   
  
"Damn! Bite it now!" Misty yelled and Gyrados lunged for Charizard, catching it by the wing in it's teeth. Charizard growled in pain.  
  
"Charizard! Try the Sceismic Toss!" Yelled Ash, and Charizard tried to grab a hold of the huge sea serpant.   
  
"Gyrados! Don't let it grab you!" Misty yelled. Gyrados began squirming violently, not letting Charizard get a firm grip. "Now the Hyper Beam!" Misty screamed to it. It let go and let Charizard fall. The fire-dragon was gasping for breath. Gyrados began to form a ball of pure white energy in his mouth.   
  
"Charizard! Get the hell outta there!" Ash yelled. Charizard tried to stand up but was too weak. "Aw crap..." Ash said as he watched a giant beam of energy hit Charizard in the gut, knocking it backwards. "Charizard! Return!" Ash yelled, recalling the dragon into it's pokeball. "You sure aint no novice, guess I'll have to stop going easy on you."  
  
"Easy on me?! You arrogant fool!" Misty yelled to him. He laughed and removed another ball from his belt. He turned the ball over in his hands, and gave it a small kiss for good luck. All of a sudden Misty looked to the right to see a large group of onlookers cherring Ash on. 'Hmph, I don't have anyone cheering me on...' she thought.  
  
"C'mon lady! You can do it!" Yelled a small boy. Misty was surprised.  
  
"Well thank you," she yelled to him.  
  
"Yeah, lose and you become Ash's 1,454th victory!"  
  
"What!? Why you little...!"  
  
"You've been keeping track eh kid?" Ash asked him. The little boy smiled and nodded. "Good for you, now watch a master in action! Go...Venusaur!" He yelled hurling the ball. The white light formed into a large dinosaur-like creature, with a huge flower on it's back. Gyrados looked at it and let out a shout, as if showing it was not afraid. "Hurry, bind it with Vine Whip!" Ash yelled. The pokemon growled and shot two long tendrils out of it's back, wrapping around Gyrados. "Now! Hold it in place until you get enough sunlight for a Solar Beam!" The Venusaur's flower began to glow, collecting in small bits of sunlight. Soon the small bits began to become larger, and larger. The sun was positioned right above the large glass ceiling, this would be one spectacular Solar Beam.  
  
"Crap! Gyrados can't survive that!" Misty yelled as she watched Gyrados squirm in pain, trying to break free of the vines. "Hurry! Try to bite through them!" Misty yelled. Gyrados nodded and began biting at the large plant vines with its razor sharp teeth.  
  
"Release the beam now Venusaur!" Ash yelled and the Venusaur positioned itself. Gyrados had finished chewing through one vine when he noticed the huge beam of light headed his way. Misty shielded her eyes from the blast. "Yes!" Ash yelled as the Gyrados fell.  
  
"Gyrados! Return!" Misty yelled, recalling the large snake into it's pokeball.   
  
"Looks like we're tied," Ash said smirking.   
  
"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Misty said grinning. "Golduck! Go!"  
  
The small ball landed in the middle of the court, but didn't open. Misty groaned and put a hand to her head. "Golduck! I said go!" Misty yelled walking over to the small ball. She let out a yell as she kicked the ball. It flew until it hit on of the windows, nearly shattering it. It opened and a dazed Golduck came out.   
  
"Gol?"  
  
"Golduck! Use Confusion!"  
  
"Gol..."  
  
"The sooner you beat this thing the sooner you can go back to sleep!"  
  
"Gol!? Golduck!" The blue duck yelled, jumping into the arena. It began to glow a blueish hue, it's eyes turning into lifeless red orbs. Venusaur watched, very confused as it was slowly lifted into the air.  
  
"Venusaur! Break out of that psychic energy field!" Ash yelled. Venusaur began to struggle but the purple mist surrounding his body kept it in place. All of a sudden Golduck cast his arm left, sending the Venusaur flying against the wall. Venusaur groaned, trying to stand up before it was sent flying into the opposite side of the court. It fell, exausted. Misty gave Golduck a high five.  
  
"Now just beat the next guy and... hey! Where are you going!?" Misty yelled as Golduck pressed a small button on the pokeball and went back inside. "Don't bail on me now!" Misty yelled trying to open the thing to no avail. She sighed.   
  
"I guess that means we're tied, one pokemon left apiece."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll still be more of a challenge than you'll ever know."  
  
"Then I guess you'll have no problem against... Pikachu!" Ash yelled grabing the pokemon from where it sat. He tried to throw it into the arena but the nearly undefeated pokemon held onto his hand. "Huh? Pikachu what's the matter? Don't you wanna win?"  
  
"Pi-pikachu..."  
  
"Huh?" Ash was trying to understand what Pikachu was saying. Pikachu pointed at the girl with her long red hair.  
  
"Pika! Pi-pikachu!"  
  
"What do you mean you don't wan't to fight a friend?... oh my god..." Ash said, the sinking feeling coming to him. "You mean she's...?" Pikachu nodded.   
  
"We gonna finish this fight or not Ash!?" Misty yelled. Ash groaned.   
  
"Heh heh, um... gotta go!" Ash yelled grabbing Pikachu and running out the door.  
  
"Ash you coward!" Misty yelled grabbing her bag and running after them. Togepi awakened from its small nap in her bag due to the sudden movement. He peered out the bag to see Misty, with an angry look on her face, chasing after some man. Togepi sighed and put it's head back into the bag. Crazy humans, it'd never understand them.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Damn, looks like he got away... the coward... oh well, let's head back to our room..." Misty said sighing. She got in the elevator, pushed the button, and watched as the metal doors slid shut. She looked in her bag at Togepi who was sleeping and sighed. "Dammit, I hate him..." she said as the doors opened up. She walked out and extracted a key from her pocket. Placing it into the slot she opened the door and walked in. 'Now what?...' She thought. Then she saw the red dress laying out on her bed. "Hmm, why not?" She said walking over and beginning to undress...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Phew, hey Pikachu, I think we lost her... c'mon, let's get to our room," Ash said. Pikachu was to tired to talk, it just walked into the elevator and collapsed on the floor. "Let's see, our room is on the 28th floor... ok then," Ash said pressing a small button. He collapsed against the wall. "Geez, Misty is here? Great, just great..." Ash said. Pikachu groaned. Just then the doors slid open. Ash and Pikachu walked into a small hallway. "Wait a minute... this is the Deluxe Suite! Maybe our luck has changed after all! C'mon Pikachu!" Ash yelled running to open the large doors. He inserted the key, opened the door and...  
  
"EEEEEKKKKKK!!! Ash you pervert!" Misty yelled covering herself with her arms. Ash screamed and ran for the stairs.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 3,  
  
  
"What do you mean you accidently gave us the same room!?" Misty yelled at the receptionist. He cringed.  
  
"Look, it was just a little mishap, I'm sorry, we usually give pokemon masters the deluxe suite but we forgot it was taken." said the man, trying to remain calm. How could he be calm when he had a Pokemon Master and an irritated young woman yelling at him.  
  
"Don't you have computers that tell you that!?" Asked Misty.  
  
"The computer system crashed on Tuesday."  
  
"Look! Just give me a different room!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Actually, I can't do that..." The man said. Ash glared at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He said sternly, glaring at the man. The man hid behind a clipboard he was holding.   
  
"Look, we're booked full..."  
  
"How can you be booked full!? It's not even a holiday!" Misty yelled, a little impatient.  
  
"It's because of him..." the man said pointing to Ash, "they all got rooms to be around the "pokemon master" said the man, still timid. Misty and Ash were wide eyed.   
  
"The hotel filled up... because I'm here?!" Ash yelled, bewildered. Misty was just shocked. They turned to see a large crowd standing outside the hotel. When they saw Ash's face it turned into a riot, with people despritly trying to get inside.  
  
"This is so your fault," Misty said, crossing her arms.   
  
"My fault!? Did I tell these people to rent rooms!?"  
  
"Dammit Ash! You are co conceded! Why didn't you just stay with your "pokemon league" buddies!? Why did you have to come back!?  
  
"Look Misty, I am so sick of you-- Misty?"  
  
"Dammit Ash! I hate you! I hate you!" Misty yelled crying, running to the elevator with her face buried in her hands.  
  
"Misty... I..."  
  
"Jeez, what crawled up her ass and died?"  
  
"Don't you talk about her that way!" Ash yelled grabing the man by his collar and lifting him into the air.   
  
"AGHHH!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The man screamed. Ash put him down and walked away.   
  
"What's his problem...?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dammit Ash! Why did you have to come, on today of all days... Dammit!" Misty yelled. She buried her head in a pillow, trying to stop the tears. She could hear Pikachu and Togepi talking, they sounded worried. Then she heard the squeak of the door and footsteps.  
  
"C'mon Pikachu, we're going..."  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"I'll explain it later..."  
  
"Pika..."   
  
"Bye Misty..." Ash said. She heard the door slam shut. After a few moments she decided to come out. Whiping a few tears from her eyes she walked out to see Togepi holding a small, writhered, brown envelope.   
  
"Huh, what do you got there Togepi?" She asked. Togepi handed it to her. It looked old, and the ink had nearly vanished but she could still make out what it said.   
  
"To Misty, Happy 16th Birthday, Told you I'd pay you back." She opened up the envelope, and pulled out a small piece of paper. A bike voucher. She felt the blood rush to her face.  
  
"Oh Ash..." she said. She ran out the door.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"C'mon Pikachu, let's get going," Ash said.   
  
"Pika..."  
  
"Don't worry about Misty, she's probobly over it by now..." Ash said sighing. He started walking off. Pikachu stood on his head, looking backwards.   
  
"Pika!" Pikachu yelled. Ash turned around.   
  
"ASH!" He heard a voice yell.  
  
'Now what...' he thought. She ran up to him. "What now Mist--" He was cut off as Misty grabbed his head and kissed him. Pikachu stared as he watched Ash go from a shocked state to going along with it. The two broke off. "I don't know what the hell that was, but I think I liked it," Ash said jokingly.   
  
"I liked it too... c'mon, I have some apologizing to do."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in the hotel room, Misty and Ash sat down on the bed.  
  
"Look, it was my fault, I shouldn't of left..." said Ash.  
  
"Ash, I was the one who yelled at you, It was my fault," said Misty.  
  
"But I overreacted, we got in plenty of arguments before that one."  
  
"But "I" overreacted, I thought you had forgotten my birthday, I didn't know..." They were silent.   
  
"This is kind of odd, a few moments ago we were blaming each other for everything, now we're blaming ourselves..." said Ash.  
  
"You're right... Dammit I'm so stupid!"   
  
"Friends?"  
  
"After that kiss I think we're beyond friends..."  
  
"You're right, but now that I think about it I don't think I'd want it any other way..." said Ash. Misty smiled.  
  
"Me too Ash, me too..." Misty said. They looked at each other and leaned forward. Ash met Misty's lips, and they kissed. 'So this is love...' thought Ash, 'all I know is I don't want it to end...'   
  
  



End file.
